New Chance
by breakingdawn93
Summary: Bryanna talked Sam's dad into adopting her best friend after her father passed away. She's come to live with them, and Sam starts to think about the friendship that is sprouting from Michelle and Jake. her boyfriend Quinn offers insight.


**My name is Michelle Owens. I'm Samantha Forster's best friend. I was in temporary foster care after my Father died of lung cancer, until Wyatt forster and his new wife decided to adopt me. Sam and I are closer than ever. I'm 16 and I love horses equally as much as Sam. Thats why we're friends. We met at a horse auction about 4 years ago in California.**

**Today I'll be moving in with Sam and her family. It should go well.**

**(SAM'S POV)**

**Today my best friend Mitch was moving in with us. Bryanna talked Dad into adopting her after her dad died. Im so excited because finally i get to spend my days with someone who loved horses and is my age! And its better because she's a girl! I mean Jake is okay but he gets on my nerves like a big brother! I hope she likes the gift Bryanna and I picked out for her. i know I love it already! And it loves peppermints!**

**(NORMAL POV)**

**Bryanna picked me up at the airport and we were just pulling onto the bridge that connected the road with River Bend Ranch. It was even more beautiful than Sam had ever described. And all the horses! Bays and Chestnuts and even a beautiful cream colored draft looking horse! This place was amazing!**

**When bryana stopped the truck, i saw Sam sitting on the porch with a big box in her hand. I got out and rushed towards her. She got up and we collided in the middle of the yard for an emotional hug.**

**"I missed you! how have you been?" i asked.**

**"great! you?"**

**"amazing since i got to the airport." I smiled widely.**

**We pulled away and she told me that gram would have been here to say hi, but she moved to New Mexico with her old friend. Where she is now i guess she gets paid alot for being an accountant on her friends' ranch. And Wyatt wanted to see her do better.**

**"we got you a gift Mitch. But we're giving it to you now cause I cant wait any longer." Sam told me.**

**"okay show me what it is." i said, trying to sound bored, but i was excited to see what she got me.**

**Bryanna told me to stay where I was as Sam bolted into the barn. She covered my eyes with her hands alos to prevent me from getting a look in advance. I heard some shuffling, and hoovebeats down the concrete floor of the barn aisle.**

**When all noise stopped, bryanna uncovered my eyes.**

**I stood, staring at the most beautiful animal I've ever seen. A big chocolate brown Quarter horse stood at the end of the lead rope Sam held in her right hand.**

**"His name's Chance. We rescued him 6 months ago from a bad crash in reno. he was the only survivor of a trailer truck full of rodeo horses. He got cut on his left flank, but it only left a scar. He's 16.1 hands high and he's 7 years old. Dad used to ride him, but we're giving him to you as a welcome home gift." Sam explained.**

**I smiled so big, it hurt my face. I walked slowly up to the gelding. he wasnt too tall, but he was stocky and muscular. I reached up and touched my hand to his nose. He pushed it at me and urged me to scratch and pet him.**

**"he's georgous." I smiled, talking more to myself than Sam.**

**"He can do lots of stuff, he just needs to be conditioned. We looked into his history. He's an amazing barrel horse. he's really fast. he also did team roping and cutting. Dad says he's a really obediant cow horse." She told me.**

**"just as long as i can see him everyday, i dont care what he can do." i said in a dream-like state of mind.**

**Sam just chuckled and handed me the lead rope. i took it in my hand and looked up at the gelding. he looked right back at me and snorted softly. Then he bobbed his head a few times and let out a long trilling neigh towards the other horses in the pasture. i looked over and one horse picked up its head. A small bay horse neighed back in acknowledgement.**

**"Thats my mustang Ace. he's a sweetheart." she told me.**

**I smiled at her, then looked towards the bridge where a blue truck was pulling in.**

**"thats my boyfriend. his name's Quinn. and his brother is unfortunately my best friend Jake." Sam said as they both got out of the car. **

**Quinn had short black hair gelled into a mohawk type thing. he also sported a tattoo of a buffalo's head on his right shoulder. Jake was a tad bit taller. He looked lean and muscular. Long black hair tied back into a low ponytail. very bronze in skin color. He had sharp features and a hard look on his face. he walked like he was angry at the world. He was handsome.**

**"hey guys. is this Michelle?" Quinn asked.**

**Sam nodded, and he reached out to shake my hand. I reached back and did so.**

**"I'm Quinn Ely. Sam's boyfriend." he smiled politely.**

**Jake walked up and looked down at me.**

**"Jake. Sam's friend." he smiled, nodding his head. He looked shy.**

**"well lets not all stand here like idiots, get mitch up on that gelding and let her getta feel of him!" Wyatt said, walking out of the house towards us.**

**"yeah mitch come on." Sam said, pulling me beside the horse.**

**She cupped her hands togather and knee's length and told me to hop on. I stuck my foot in her hands and pulled myself up as she boosted my bottom towards chance's back. I threw my leg over and settled effortessly just behind his whithers.**

**Sam went to the porch and grabbed the box she had earlier and braught it to me.**

**She handed it to me and i opened it quickly and impatiently. it was a purple leather bridle with 2 purple feathers hanging from the bit. The reins were braided together at the end also.**

**"let me put it on him!" Sam said, taking it from my hands.**

**She put the bit in his mouth and fastened the throat latch; then tossed the reins over his neck into my waiting hands. Sam stepped back and waved her hand, gesturing me to move.**

**I clicked my tongue twice and Chance took motion at a slow paced walk towards the bridge. I clucked to him and he picked up his pace to a normal head-bobbing walk. When we reached the bridge, I pulled the reins to the left and he turned on a dime and stopped. i clucked once more and he walked once again. **

**Then I clucked and nudged his side, pushing him to a not-too-bouncy jog towards the house. once we reached that, I turned him in motion and urged the gelding into a canter. He changed into a rocking chair lope back down towards the bridge, and all I could do was smile...**


End file.
